nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tesla Escarlate
This article Emma d'Audrieu, is the sole property of Saigo789 and so, no user may edit this page without the permission from the creator. If you wish to use this article in any way, please ask the creator first. -wip- Appearance Tesla appears very young for her age, even more so than Emma. She is commonly mistaken for a 16 years old. Her crimson eyes match her hair which earned her the name "Fiery-haired Girl". While in her combat attire her full-plate armour gives her the appearance of a large bulky man. Personality Tesla's personality can only be called suited to her appearance, she is constantly filled to the brim with energy and is rather optimistic, however she is quick to anger and retaliation. She loves to play with an follow Emma around when they arent on duty and due to her energy she manages to keep up to Emma's curiosity. In fits of rage she may attack rather recklessly but she has shown to have a degree of self control. History Abilities and Equipment Marksmanship: Tesla is a master marksman and as such she is able to accurately strike her targets from several kilometers away. Not only is she accurate but her Drawing, Aiming, and Firing speeds are all condensed into quick precise movements, the whole process taking about 3 seconds for normal shots. However if she is charging a special type of shot using Karura it may take longer. Colossal Sense of Sight: Tesla's sight is the key to her marksmanship range, she can accurately see and focus on objects up to 4 km away within her field of vision, albeit requiring intense focus. In addition to her range of sight she also has impeccable depth perception which allows her to precisely hit her target. The source of this ability is unknown. Enhanced Strength: Tesla, similar to Emma has strong, toned muscles that are difficult to discern upon inspection. She has displayed the ability to lift and move heavy rubble with relative easy, allows citizens to escape danger. Although unable to walk vertically along walls like Emma, Tesla is able to scale steep climbs rather quickly. Enhanced Speed: Being a marksman in stealth situations Tesla must shoot an arrow and then quickly relocate to stay hidden. Thus in anticipation of such events she has vigorously trained herself to move faster than even some above-average holy knights, while still remaining completely silent. Equipment Cardinalis is Emma's Sacred Treasure and it is a rapier with a blue handle and a light green guard with a cross-shape on the handle. The rapier is said to be composed of a composite between high quality metals as well as rare gems. Radiant Light's inherent ability is to refract and concentrate light in accordance to its user's will. Even without the increase power granted by Emma's ability the concentrated light can be fired off as either a flash of light which can blind enemies or a beam of light which can create light to medium burns on skin and heavy damage on sensitive areas such as a direct hit to the eyes. Phoenix Armor is the crimson armor Tesla is iconic for. It is also the source of her moniker, "The Walking Tank" due to its ability to regenerate damage though being bathed in flames. Abilities Karura: Karura is Tesla's special ability which allows her to create and manipulate fire while also granting her an immunity to flames. The fire generated by Karura is normally comes in the form of fiery-red birds which have displayed a level of intelligence. Tesla mostly uses this ability in conjunction with her marksmanship to shoot large flaming arrows or birds of flame that are able to home in on targets. * Enhanced Arrow: Tesla coats her arrow in a large amount of flame, drastically increasing the damage output of the arrow. *Mini Karura: Mini Karura creates a small bird of flame that Tesla can command and move according to her will. This bird is able to converse with Tesla because it possesses a level of intelligence close to that of humans. *Karura Shot: Karura shot shoots off a bird of flame from Tesla's bow which is able to home in on a target and dodge obstacles to reach its target. Since it fire Karura with an arrow as a medium it is able to move at higher speeds than mini Karura can move at. *Phoenix Cannon: Phoenix cannon creates a large phoenix behind Tesla before being released. The phoenix can move and speak like her Karura moves can. This technique requires a large amount of energy and as such can deal tremendous amounts of damage. Upon impact the phoenix creates a large flaming explosion. Trivia *Tesla's appearance is based off of Tieze from Sword Art Online while her armoured form is based off Deusolbert Synthesis Seven from Sword Art Online *Tesla's last name is the origin of the word Scarlet, a bright shade of red and common female name. *The author came up with the majority of the contents of the page as he was writing it... very little was planned before hand. Image Gallery